


Home

by Cour104



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, tagged gen but can also be read as romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cour104/pseuds/Cour104
Summary: After finding out that MC is homesick, Belphie decides to forgo his nap and help find a way out of the Devildom. He does have a lot of experience sneaking into the human world, after all. Besides, he understands what it feels like to be separated from your family for an extended period of time. Hopefully, he's able to cheer MC up.(Written in first person so I could avoid having to refer to MC or allude to any pronouns).
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based off a dream I had where I was at home and taking a walk with Belphie. I then started to cry and when he asked what was wrong I replied "I wish you were real." Then I woke up.
> 
> Obviously, that doesn't exactly happen to MC, but I tried to incorporate how comfortable I felt with Belphie for the few minutes before realizing I was dreaming and starting to cry.
> 
> Like, listen, I know he's tried to kill us, but it's fine. My brain's decided he's a calming presence so that's how he's portrayed.

Belphie sprawled out in my bed, his arm draped across my abdomen and his head resting on my shoulder. I had one hand tangled in his hair, my fingers running through it while my other hand held up my D.D.D as I lazily scrolled through my text messages.

Of all the brothers that enjoyed barging into my room, I think Belphie was my favorite person to spend time with. Not that I didn't enjoy hanging out with Mammon or playing games with Levi, but Belphie never seemed to demand my attention. He's perfectly content to just curl up in my bed and nap while I continue whatever it is I'm doing. I'd tell him about my day and he'd mumbled out replies before finally drifting off. Today was one of the rare days that I decided to crawl into bed with him. Though I assumed he was already asleep, he quickly reached out and wrapped himself around me.

My thoughts had been wandering all day, so I didn't mind his comforting presence. I thought that a nap might even do me some good.

"Are you okay?"

I nearly dropped my phone at Belphie's voice and may have even fallen off the bed had he not been weighing me down with his body.

"You scared me!" I exclaimed, taking a few calming breaths. "I thought you were asleep."

He frowned and shook his head. "I can't fall asleep."

"Well, that's very uncharacteristic of you."

"Your voice normally puts me to sleep."

He rolled over, wrapping himself in my blanket with just his face peeking out, staring at me expectantly.

I let out a sigh. "I hadn't realized my stories were so boring."

He let out a small whine of protest and wrinkled his nose.

"That's not what I said. I said your  _ voice _ puts me to sleep."

"Okay?" I said, tilting my head to the side in confusion. I doubted to see how that was much better.

"It's comforting," he explained, shrugging as if unsure what else there was to say. "I like listening to you talk — it's why I come here for my naps. Your voice is… It fills me with a sense of calm. It's relaxing and makes me feel safe. It lulls me right to sleep."

"O-oh?" I managed to get out, my cheeks burning. 

"But you're being quiet today, so what gives?"

I let out a sigh and shrugged. "It's nothing, really. I've just been lost in thought recently."

"About?"

I shrugged again and he frowned, sitting up and freeing himself from his blanket cacoon.

"Come on, you can talk to me." He told me, resting on his elbow and staring at me from above, his face full of concern. "You're upset, I can feel it."

"It's nothing." I lied and he squinted down at me, clearly unbelieving my claim.

"Last chance to tell me," he warned. 

I crossed my arms with a huff and his face broke out into a mischievous grin. 

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

He began to tickle me, his fingers gliding across my sides while I laughed, doing my best to push him away.

"S-stop!" I gasped out, curling in on myself.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"N-no! Never!" 

"Please?" He asked, pouting down at me with wide eyes.

I shook my head, panting for air. "C-can't. I can't."

"Why not?" 

He stopped tickling me then, allowing me to finally catch my breath and compose myself.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," he said, his voice soft. "But I want to help. You've helped me a lot, after all."

"I just…" I bit down on my lip, contemplating for a few seconds. "I don't want to hurt your feelings."

He blinked, looking shocked. "My feelings?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Or any of your brothers, for that matter."

"Why would you hurt our feelings? I don't understand."

"I've just… I've been thinking about my family recently. The-the one in the mortal realm. I-I care about you guys a lot but… I really miss them."

Belphie nodded. "I understand. I know what it's like to be forcibly separated from your family. It feels like something's missing." He pulled me into a hug, holding me tightly. "I'm sorry you've been feeling this way."

"I-I don't want you to think I want to leave the Devildom and abandon you guys or anything but…" I trailed off, feeling tears prickle in my eyes. "Part of me wishes I was back home."

Belphie pulled away, holding me at arms length with a frown. 

"I don't like seeing you sad," he murmured , reaching out and wiping the tears from under my eyes with the pad of his thumb.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," he told me, pulling me into another hug.

"I got to go to the mortal realm a little while ago, with Lucifer, Satan, and Mammon. It was nice being around so many humans again, but it was London. It was fun to be a tourist, but that wasn't home."

"Do you want to go home?"

I was quite, unsure how to reply, and he took my silence for an answer.

"Okay, come on," he stood, grasping my hand in his and pulling me up with him.

"Where are we going?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked, turning to flash me a grin. "I'm taking you home."

I froze in shock before shaking my head.

"Belphie, you know that isn't possible. The only people who can use the magic seal are Lord Diavolo, Barabatos, and Lucifer. They'll never give us permission to go."

Belphie continued walking, unconcerned. 

"I don't know if you knew this about me, but I have a lot of practice sneaking into the human world. I may be a little rusty, but I'm sure we'll manage." 

It took a few hours of research, sifting through quite a few books in Satan's room, before Belphie decided to consult Solomon, dragging me with him to Purgatory hall and banging on the sorcerer's door.

"Hm, Belphie?" Solomon noted when he finally answered. "Have you finally reconsidered my offer to form a pact with you?"

Belphie just rolled his eyes, pushing past him into the room.

"We want to go to the human world," he explained, not even waiting for Solomon to ask him what he was there for. "A book in Satan's room said that sorcerers can help people move between realms. So, help us."

Solomon blinked in surprise, obviously not having been expecting Belphie to be so forward with his request.

"What brought this on?" He asked, looking more than a little intrigued.

Belphie nodded his head in my direction. 

"Missing home already?" Solomon guessed, empathy in his voice. "I understand the feeling." He let out a sigh, shaking his head. "While it's true that a sorcerer can summon someone from another realm, I would need to be in the human world in order to do so. Unfortunately, I'm afraid I won't be able to do that until the school year has come to a close."

"That's okay, thanks anyways," I sent him a thankful smile and turned to leave.

"I do know of a potion," he began, causing me to stop in my tracks, "that can transport souls to other realms." He turned away, looking a bit flustered. "I may or may not have visited my home a few times recently…"

"It transports souls?" Belphie questioned, looking wary.

Solomon nodded. "Yes, the potion produces an out of body experience. Your consciousness is able to travel to the human world while your body slumbers. I know it's not the same as actually visiting, since you can't interact with the world around you, but it looks real. It… it  _ feels _ real."

Belphie turned to me, eagerly searching my face for my opinion. 

I nodded. "Okay. Do you have any left?"

Solomon smiled at me and went over to his desk, picking up two small vials. 

I pulled out some Grimm from my pocket. "How much-"

He shook his head, pushing the money away. "This one's on the house, a favor from one human to another. We've got to stick together, right?"

I grinned at him, pulling him into a hug. 

"Thank you!"

I pocketed the vials, unable to keep the excited smile off my face.

"Okay, so what you do is lay down and then drink the potion. If you drink it standing up it'll still work but you'll likely collapse and give yourself a concussion. You only do that once…" He scrunched up his nose in annoyance, rubbing the back of his head. "Anyways, once you take it, you'll begin to feel very tired. That's your consciousness beginning to slip away from your body. Right then you'll have to start picturing where you want to go, otherwise it won't work. Since you plan on taking it together, only one of you should have to imagine the place and the other soul should follow. Got it?"

We both nodded, saying goodbye and heading out.

"One more thing!" Solomon called after us as we walked down the hall. "It only lasts a few hours. After that you'll begin feeling sleepy again and fall asleep, waking up back in your body."

"Okay!" I yelled back, sending him a thumbs up.

Belphie and I headed back to the House of Lamentation and I grabbed his hand, eagerly leading him to my room. He let out a laugh as I practically shoved him into my bed.

"I never thought I'd see anyone more excited than I am to take a nap." He commented, letting out a yawn and curling up into a ball.

"Hey!" I chided, prodding his side. "We haven't even taken the potion yet, why are you already falling asleep?"

"Sorry."

I rolled my eyes, pulling out the vials and handing one over. 

"Here goes nothing." 

I tapped my vial against his before bringing it to my lips and pouring it down my throat. I was expecting it to taste bitter or burn, figuring that if it was anything like Solomon's cooking then it should have at the very least left a distasteful aftertaste on my tongue for the next few days. Instead it tasted sweet and filled my body with a buzzing warmth. 

I felt myself sink onto the bed, feeling as though I was being pulled downward, as if gravity had tripled. I felt my eyes grow heavy, pulling themselves closed.

I heard Belphie let out a small laugh then felt his hand reach out, cupping my face.

"You look adorable when you're falling asleep." 

"How… Awake?" I managed to slur out and he let out another laugh.

"How am I awake?" He guessed and I felt him pull me against him, his chin resting on my head as he cuddled against me. "Honestly, I don't feel a difference."

"Hmm..." I could no longer form words, my thoughts growing slow and foggy.

I felt Belphie relax against me, slowly falling into his own slumber. 

"Imagine your home," he whispered to me, his words painting a picture in my mind. "Take me there. Take us home."

I saw my house in my brain as his voice faded away, my mind going blank. Then, I opened my eyes. I was home.

I let out a small gasp, reaching up and rubbing at my eyes, unable to believe what I was seeing. I turned to look at Belphie, who had materialized at my side, and I was nearly jumping up and down with joy, suddenly filled with a burst of energy.

"That's my house!" Told him, pointing over to where I lived. "This is my neighborhood! Look-look-look that's where the school bus used to pick me up, and that's a tree I used to climb and get stuck in as a child, and-and I used to ride my bike down this hill!"

Belphie placed a hand on my shoulder, steadying me. "I know this is exciting, but don't forget to breathe."

I took a deep breath, letting Belphie's calming energy wash over, his touch anchoring me in place. I sent him a sheepish smile.

"Oops, sorry…"

"It's okay."

I took a step towards my house. 

"My family, I have to-"

Belphie pulled me back, shaking his head. 

"They can't see you, you wouldn't be able to interact with them. We're not physically here, remember?"

I looked away, forcibly tearing my eyes from staring at my house. 

"O-oh, right…" I sunk in on myself, looking at the ground. "For a second there I forgot…"

"Hey," Belphie put an arm around my shoulder. "I haven't been up here in a while. Why don't you give me the tour?"

I nodded. "Okay."

I took his hand, pulling him around my neighborhood. I pointed out each neighbor's house, giving him a full history of all the neighborhood gossip. I brought him to my favorite places to play as a child and where I would go to sulk while in middle school. I showed him where I made my first friend and where we had our first fight. 

With each step, there were years worth of memories, all tied to this place. I could see myself as a child, scribbling right over there with chalk. I could see myself as a rambunctious 10 year old, running around and chasing my friends. I could see myself as a moody preteen, hiding away and convinced that no one understood me. 

It all happened right here. It felt good to be back and to have Belphie by my side, reliving it all with me.

Soon the tour turned into a lazy stroll as our pace slowed and I felt myself leaning against Belphie's side. I let my head loll against his shoulder, feeling his warmth spread over me.

It felt so nice to be in the human world, back home, feeling the sun wash over me as I walked. I felt so safe and content, I wanted to stay here forever.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Belphie asked, and I realized I had begun crying.

"I wish this were real," I revealed, feeling the tears stream onto my face. "If I concentrate, I can feel my body, feel the mattress pressing against my side. And I know I'm not really here."

Belphie pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back comfortingly. "One day it will be, I promise. I'll get you back here for real."

"You'll come visit me, right?" I asked, peering up at him with tear filled eyes. "When I come back home, you'll come visit me? And we can go on walks just like this? And take naps together, like back in the Devildom?"

"Of course."

"And you can bring your brothers too! There's so much here I want to share with them. I have a few books I need to lend Satan and there's a series that doesn't stream in the Devildom that I think Levi would really like. There's also a diner the next town over with burgers that are to die for that Beel has to try. And-"

Belphie cut me off with a small chuckle shaking his head. "Miss them that much already?"

I gaped at him before pouting.

"I never said that."

"It's okay, I miss them too."

We made our way to a small patch of grass, laying down and watching the sunset, the sky burning orange, the clouds tinted a deep red.

"I'm not ready for this to be over…" I mumbled, though I could already feel my body growing heavy.

Belphie pulled me close as we watched the sky, watching the colors fade to black and stars begin dotting the horizon. The stars were one of the things I missed most while in the Devildom.

Though, even if I longed for my old life, I couldn't deny that Belphie may have been right. Today felt wrong, eerily quiet compared to the chaos throughout the halls at the House of Lamentation. Even filled with childhood memories, I felt like part of me was missing.

"We'll come back soon," Belphie whispered and I closed my eyes, snuggling against his side. "But for now, let's go home."

"M'kay." I mumbled, feeling myself begin to grow heavy. Everything faded away, the world around me disappearing.

I opened my eyes, finding myself back in my room in the Devildom, Belphie slowly waking up at my side. He sat up, groggy, and let out a yawn.

"How long were we out?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

My stomach let out a deep grumble and I frowned. "I don't know, but I'm hungry."

Guess I was experiencing the life of both twins today.

We both managed to drag ourselves out of bed, stumbling down to the dining hall, where the rest of the demon's were eating a meal.

"You're awake!" Mammon yelled, jumping up and pulling me into a hug.

"Um… Yeah?" I said, unsure what the big deal was.

"You were asleep for 14 hours!" Asmo informed me, crossing his arms.

"We thought you were dead!" Levi cried.

"Were you worried about me too?" Belphie asked and his brothers just shrugged.

"That's basically expected of you, if I'm being honest," Lucifer explained. He turned to look at me, sending me a smile. "Well, welcome back."

"I'm happy to be back," I responded, sending him a grin.

I honestly meant it. I still missed my family, but the House of Lamentation had become a second home to me. I didn't even realize how much I'd miss them until I saw them all again.

I felt Belphie wrap his arms around me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Hurry up and eat so we can go back to bed. I'm sleepy," he mumbled, his voice thick.

"H-hey, stop that!" Mammon warned, his face flustered as he swatted at his brother. "Hands off!"

"Humans aren't supposed to sleep this much!" Levi told him, looking just as flustered.

"No one's supposed to sleep that much." Beel added.

"Like you're one to talk…" Belphie nodded towards the pile of food on his brother's plate.

"I'm hungry."

"Well I'm tired."

"Both of you are bad influences," Lucifer told them, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Your circadian rhythm," Satan looked at me and tisked his tongue. "You're going to ruin it."

"I know beauty sleep is important, but you hardly need it," Asmo told me, sending me a smile and a wink.

"Do you want to go into a coma?" Levi demanded, his eyes wide with worry.

I let out a giggle, dragging Belphie with me to join his brothers at the table. I never thought I'd be so amused by their antics.

"I'm actually really happy to be back."

  
  
  
  



End file.
